Betrayal's End
The Price of Loyalty |previous = Aurora Borealis |next = Corruption's Heart |map = BetrayalsEnd_map.png |bonus = 10 sulfur Power Axe Animate Dead |version = H2X}} Betrayal's End is the seventh scenario of the The Price of Loyalty campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. It's optional, but will provide the player with the Sword of Anduran in the final scenario, completing the Battle Garb of Anduran. After fighting their way through Kraeger's lands and defeating all his allies, the heroes of the Empire cornered the traitor himself and captured him. Claiming the Sword of Anduran, they had completed the Battle Garb, ready to use it against the Necromancers. Walkthrough The Empire starts with a single Necromancer hero, with a few creatures and the Helmet and Breastplate of Anduran. If the Arrow's Flight scenario has been played, the wood bonus will give two wood every day, and the elven alliance will guarantee that all neutral elf and grand elf stacks join the heroes. The blue, red, and yellow players have a Knight castle and hero each, and the green player has four Knight castles and heroes. The yellow hero is Kraeger himself. The animate dead spell would be extremely useful as a starter reward, since the player will be using a Necromancer castle for a while. This is the hardest scenario by far, and the player will need to hope that the Knights are busy killing each other, hopefully severely weakened when they face the player. The player starts with a lone Necromancer and no castle. Grab the wood and gold nearby and head north, then northeast, to grab the Necromancer castle. Directly north of the castle is a gold mine, while to the south is a sawmill and some gold piles. Grab them quickly. Once vampires/vampires lords are available, start going north, capture some mines, then northwest to capture some nice artifacts. The player should have a sizeable force consisting of vampires, zombies, mummies, and about one hundred skeletons. Invade the nearest Knight castle, and consider replacing the zombies and mummies with swordsman/champions, since there are no other Necromancer castles. Keeping Knight troops allows the player to stack units as they conquer Knight castles. Continue south and invade the Knight castle; hopefully, the green player has not yet invaded the south. If they have, expect to meet some sizeable force of 40 champions/swordmans and a hundred rangers. If this is too much, consider sending the main hero with five slots of one unit of fast creatures, lightning zap the strongest stack, retreat, then repeat until the green player is severely weakened. The southern Knight castle has a portal that leads directly to the player's Necromancer castle. Gather forces, then invade the green player's castles to the east. Once the green player has been defeated, invade Kraeger's castle that is protected by tent passwords (the first at the player's starting location, the second west of the second Knight castle, the third between the second and third Knight castle, the fourth is left of the green player's's Castle to the far north. Kraeger won't move from his castle, so take time to gather as much forces as needed before storming the gates. Category:The Price of Loyalty scenarios